Premier
by burningdarkfire
Summary: Drabbles and poems, mostly KuroFai with some SyaoSak. Prompt 19: Lost.  Fai has lost many things along their journey.
1. Evidence

Disclaimer: TRC belongs to CLAMP, not me. Sadly.

* * *

**01.30 Evidence **

"Kurogane?"

"Hmm?" The ninja turned over in bed so that they were no longer sleeping back to back. "What is it?"

"Kuro-chan, do you love me?"

There was only silence. Fai began to despair.

Then, in the warm darkness, he felt strong arms wrap around him and a gentle breath on his neck. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." Fai kept his back to Kurogane.

"Fai …"

Fai turned around to face the other. "I don't know, I guess … sometimes, lying in bed at night, I just wonder, would anyone care if I disappeared? Would anyone cry for me?"

Kurogane remained silent. Fai took this as a sign to continue …

"You know that saying, 'if I died, would you cry? If I cried, would you die?' I guess sometimes, I just need proof that I'm here, and what better proof is there than the human emotion of love?"

His lips were met with their kind.

As much as Fai enjoyed it, his question lingered at the back of his mind, even as Kurogane moved on from his lips to his collarbone and then down his bare chest.

"Kuro-sama," he whispered. "I just need to know, do you love me?"

Kurogane stopped and considered his answer. Normally, he wouldn't even consider having a conversation like this with anyone, but Fai was … well, Fai was special. "I don't know. I've just never fallen in love before, you know? I've never thought about it, never cared to. But, I do know this. If you died, I wouldn't cry."

Fai's face fell.

"I would go hunt down whoever or whatever had killed you and make them pay," Kurogane continued. Fai took on a wry smile. "I would do my best to make sure you never cry, and if you did, I would be there for you. If you were hurt, I would tell you to suck it up and be a man, but secretly I would be hoping you were ok. If you disappeared, I would search day and night, in this world and the next and all the ones that ever existed, until I found you and we could be together again.

Tell me, is that love?"

Fai smiled. "I don't know, but it's all the evidence I need."

_Written March 15, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - I was exceedingly bored a couple of weeks back so I decided to try one of these prompt things. Turns out, they're pretty fun and good for when I'm suffering from writer's block, so you might be seeing quite a few more. I'll be posting up the ones I've already finished pretty quickly, so for now, enjoy.

Just so you know, I DO have the next chapter of _Sapphire_ written, and I'm kind of struggling my way through _Crimson_, but I think (although I'm not sure, because I'm going to be gone ... without internet access ... for half the week) I may be able to post it up next weekend.


	2. I'm Here

**02.30 I'm Here**

A gentle hand and a small lovely smile

As blood and sweat and grime are wiped away

Her soul for which he walks these painful miles

Is being pieced together day by day

One sided love can never burn as bright

But without its flame much would have been lost

Until the two can once again collide

But they remain bound by another Faust

A bond is formed as loving eyes connect

A warm brown and calm green; amber and jade

For at that one moment when they had met

Their path among hitsuzen's trail was made

Sakura-hime, he whispers, I'm here

As long as he remains, she feels no fear

_Written March 15, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - A Shakespearean sonnet about SyaoSak! I think Shakespearean sonnets are pretty awesome, don't you? :)


	3. Funeral

**03.30 Funeral**

Won't you come, they ask.

I shake my head, no.

Even amongst their own sorrow, pity lurks.

Compassion.

He must have really loved him, they say.

Is this love?

I wonder.

All I feel is pain.

All I want is to cry.

Is this love?

Come and say your final goodbyes, they urge.

You'll feel better.

I turn away.

They don't understand.

I don't want to say goodbye.

I want to see your smile.

I want to hear your laugh.

I want to smell the food that you cook.

I want to feel your cool skin against mine.

I want to taste the sugar on your lips as we kiss.

I want to go back.

Is this love?

Everything dies; nothing's immortal.

I can only hope that even love has its funeral.

Because I can't live like this any longer.

_Written March 15, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - Yay, I killed Fai. -twitch- I MEAN OH NO, THE HORROR.

Sorry, Fai's just fun to kill. XD


	4. Puppy Love

**04.30 Puppy Love**

"Uwah, Kuro-chan, they're so cute!" Fai squealed as they peered around in the pet store. The four (five, including Mokona) travelers had landed in a strange world in which everyone had an animal companion, and had thus set out to find some pets of their own.

The blond was staring at five kittens snoozing in a basket lined with soft blankets and fluff. "I want that one!" He decided, pointing his finger at the fluffy white one with blue eyes.

The shopkeeper hurried over. "Are you sure sir? That one's the weakest one of the litter, and his siblings are all up for sale too."

"Of course I'm sure," Fai smiled at the smaller man. "He's a fighter, I can tell."

"Alright then," the shopkeeper carefully scooped up the kitten and settled him into a carrier, which he handed to Fai. "Will you be wanting supplies and the like for him?" Fai nodded.

Once everything had been assembled, the portly man turned to Kurogane. "How about you sir, what can I get for you?"

"I want him," Kurogane gestured at a medium sized black dog in the corner of the shop. "He looks intimidating."

"She," the shopkeeper corrected. "And I'm afraid she's not for sale. She's one of the best queens we have here. Would you be interested in one of her puppies?"

After grunting in consent and casting a quick eye over the black bundles, Kurogane picked out the biggest one. "I'll take him, I guess."

"Good, good." Once Kurogane was settled, the attention was turned to Syaoran and Sakura.

"Um, these two birds just kind of … flew to us," Syaoran explained, the birds in question chirping happily.

"Lovebirds!" The shopkeeper cried. "Excellent!" He went about gathering things for the two children without waiting for their consent.

"Did he say … lovebirds?" Sakura squeaked, blushing.

"SYAORAN AND SAKURA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-" Mokona was interrupted by the owner as he approached them again.

"Is that all?" He asked. When the group nodded, he bid them farewell. "Goodbye and good luck! If you ever leave, or can't take care of them for whatever reason, I'll gladly take them back!"

-

Later, in their new house, the group witnessed the two lovebirds cooing and preening and well, being in love, while the much larger puppy was repeatedly harassed by the kitty.

"Look Kuro-puppy! They've fallen asleep together!" Fai was delighted. Indeed, the white kitten was now sprawled on the black puppy and they both slept. "It's puppy love!"

_Written March 15, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - It's cliched, I know, but I just couldn't help it!

Reviews please?


	5. Gloves

**05.30 Gloves**

"You must be cold, Kuro-rin!" Fai teased after they walked in near silence for a few moments.

"Ridiculous," Kurogane scoffed. "I don't get cold."

"Everyone gets cold," Fai's smile suddenly turned darker. "Just like everyone gets lonely and everyone gets scared."

"I would have thought you like the cold," Kurogane said thoughtfully. "I mean, you remind me so much of ice sometimes …"

"Ice?" Fai asked. "That's not a very nice thing to compare someone to, Kuro-puu!"

"It's true," Kurogane continued, ignoring Fai's futile efforts to divert the conversation elsewhere. "I mean, people might think you're solid, but when you're put under pressure you crack. People might admire your glittering and your sparkling, but you only glitter and sparkle when the light hits you just so. Your surface is deceivingly pretty, and underneath it lies something darker and deadly. You thrive on the cold and when warmth is given to you, you fall apart. You might seem so clear and simple, yet if a closer look is taken, all of these fascinating hidden imperfections show up. You don't give off any warmth because you're too afraid that others will get too close and comfortable."

Fai saw Kurogane watching him out of the corner of his eye as they continued to walk, a silence now hanging over them.

"Is that what you really think?" Fai asked, his eyes not meeting Kurogane's when the taller man turned to him.

"It's what I really think," Kurogane confirmed. "But …"

Fai turned to him and quirked an eyebrow, a smile resting on his face. "But …?"

Kurogane moved so suddenly Fai barely had time to react. Before he knew it, he was pressed up against a wall and Kurogane was kissing him, demanding to be met with equal force. He responded diligently and not without delight, but soon pulled away.

"I can be warm, if you'll let me," Kurogane growled quietly.

"I always knew Kuro-chan was just a softie on the inside," Fai's voice was light. "But didn't you just say, Kuro-wan, that I would be destroyed if I was near anything or anyone warm?"

"I believe," Kurogane paused to kiss Fai a bit more. "I believe that you won't be whole again until you fall apart and face your past, and stop running once and for all."

Fai stayed, but a real smile crept onto his face and his hand slipped into Kurogane's as they resumed walking again. "Will you help me then, Kuro-daddy?"

"I will." There was a feeling of contentment in the air, now that everything had been said and cleared.

Fai gripped the other man's hand tighter and giggled. "Kuro-chan, your hands are freezing! You really should get some gloves, and _then_ we'll talk about saving me or whatever."

_Written March 15, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - I first made the connection between Fai and ice after watching Tokyo Revelations (and before reading the manga), when I was talking to my friend and we both agreed that Fai should have had blue magic, to match his eyes -teehee-

So, I'll be gone for the next three days without internet access ... so no updates during that time, sorry! But look out for new chapters of _Crimson_ and _Sapphire_ this weekend ... ;D


	6. Blackboard

**06.30 Blackboard**

The window slammed open with sudden force. Everyone in class swiveled to look at the glass in alarm, including the teacher, Fai D. Flourite.

"It's time," the black haired woman now perched on the window sill announced dramatically. "To have a party!"

"Hyuu!" Fai recovered far faster than any of his students. "What an excellent idea, Yuuko-san! But shouldn't we get all the classes together?"

"Wayyy ahead of you!" The principal announced cheerfully, stepping inside and pointing at the doorway, directing everyone's attention to the students crowded into the hallway.

Finally shaking off the shock, all of the science students stood and as the other kids came in, the atmosphere relaxed. The door was shut, closing off the melodic chatter that filled the room, accented occasionally by a laugh or happy shout, from the rest of the school.

Fai headed over to his employer. "Yuuko-san, is it really smart to have a party in a science lab in the morning?"

Yuuko considered it. "Probably not, but that's ok! I have a surprise planned that'll make it much more interesting, I promise." The twinkle in her eye left Fai with no doubt that the rest of the day would be exciting indeed.

Fai didn't get a chance to respond before the door slammed open again.

"WITCH!" The gym teacher entered the class. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLASS!?"

"Ahh, you're finally here, Kuro-wanko!" Yuuko clapped her hands in delight. "Now the party can really get started!"

"What party?" Kurogane growled. The room had fallen silent.

"Why it's a …" Yuuko pranced over to the blackboard, the Mokonas resting on her shoulders. "… Pairing Party!"

"It's a Pairing Party!" The Mokonas repeated. "And today, we feature …"

"Sakura and Syaoran!" Everyone's attention turned to the two that were now both blushing furiously and avoiding each other's gaze as Yuuko scrawled their names on the blackboard.

"Doumeki and Watanuki!" The Mokonas continued.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The skinny boy screeched, flailing his arms around. "I want to be paired with Himiwari-chan, not _this_ guy!"

The Mokonas initiated a drumroll. "Last but definitely not least … Kuro-puu and Fai!"

"No. Absolutely not," the tall man said, even as the blond latched himself onto his front.

"But Kuro-sama …" Fai complained, a cute pout dominating his face. "The blackboard says so!"

_Written March 15, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - I really couldn't think of anything to fit this prompt ... so it turned to be completely aimless and pointless ... XD


	7. Muse

____

**07.30 Muse **

____

Visited frequently and without pause

By the haunting muse of memories past

The secret reason and the hidden cause

That in silent terror he flees so fast

A much feared and unwelcome enemy

Lurks in the dark shadows every night

The muse of dreams, joining with memory

To bring nightmares devoid of hope and light

Time is partnered with his dear brother Death

To erase all traces of those before

A twin lives on still through his brother's breaths

Lingering through a promise he once swore

But only fairytales are forever

Abstract as happily ever after

_Started March 15, 2010_

_Finished April 4, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - I dislike this one.


	8. Magic

**08.30 Magic**

"Welcome back!" Sakura called out happily as Kurogane and Syaoran appeared in the doorway of the Cat's Eye Café.

"I'm home," Syaoran smiled gently at her, reassuring her that he was okay despite his multiple new visible bruises and his shaking limbs, although he didn't complain when she went to fetch the first aid kit.

"I hope Kuro-sama wasn't too mean to you!" Fai teased lightly, prancing over to poke Kurogane on the cheek, causing the ninja's eye to twitch. "Hyuu! Kuro-puu's getting grumpy~!"

"Go away," Kurogane swatted at Fai half-heartedly. The blond merely laughed and flounced out of the way.

"Big Doggy's not being very nice to Big Kitty!" Fai exclaimed, provoking Kurogane further. "Big Doggy should love Big Kitty with all his heart, not try to chase him away!"

"It's hard when you always push people away!" Kurogane glared at the mage, who only smiled enigmatically and slapped Kurogane playfully on the arm.

"Kuro-chan is much too perceptive for his own good!" Fai cried cheerfully as Kurogane's glare intensified. "He should concentrate more on how to be a good puppy!"

"Why, you …" Kurogane growled, causing Fai to giggle and run off, leaving the ninja to give chase.

The sound of the children's laughter drew the attention of both adults. They were sitting at the bar, Syaoran still dirty from the day's lesson, Sakura blushing as she tried – and failed – to show Syaoran a magic trick she had learned from one of the customers.

"Why don't you stop running away," Kurogane hissed. "And show them some real magic?"

"I can't do that, Kuro-rin," Fai whispered back from his perch on top of one of the tables. "I said I wouldn't use magic!"

Kurogane snorted. "Coward."

He barely had any time to react as the mage leapt down and landed in front of him, cupping his face in his hands and briefly pressing his lips to his before pulling away.

As Kurogane sputtered incomprehensibly in shock, Fai just smiled at him again.

"You … that … what …" Kurogane was a bit annoyed at his own inability to speak. "What was that!?"

"Now that's real magic, Kuro-mu." Fai poked him on the cheek again before winking and sashaying his way upstairs.

Kurogane could only stare in shock.

Although he had to admit, if that what Fai had to offer, he wouldn't mind getting another taste.

_Written April 4, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - I think Fai was feeling spontaneous. XD


	9. Clean

**09.30 Clean**

"Don't touch me."

"Fai …"

"Ashura-ou, I'm serious. Don't touch me."

"What's wrong, Fai?"

"Is this another bout of depression?"

"I'm not depressed."

A patient sigh. "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you just spend almost two hours in the shower?"

"Come on Fai, talk to me."

A faint rustle of clothing, the creak of springs as a new weight is added onto a mattress. "Tell me."

"… It's strange, Ashura-ou."

"What is?"

"No matter how long I stay in the shower, no matter how hard I scrub, the blood never goes away."

"There is no blood, Fai."

"The blood of all of those whose lives I ended … their blood is still all over me. The smell chokes me sometimes."

"There is no blood, Fai."

"Don't touch me, Ashura-ou. I'm not clean."

_Written April 4, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - I rather like this one, as the idea of a truly broken Fai has always rather appealed to me (that makes me sound so mean, but I'm a true Fai fangirl at heart *squeee*)

A quick update on my other works - after a rather long break, I'm back, I'm writing again, but at the moment, I have nothing ready to be updated. My apologies for abandonning my stories so suddenly and without warning or reason, but "real life" is just overwhelming sometimes. On with the KuroFai ! Hyuu ~


	10. Secret

**10.30 Secret**

"Fai, please, I'm worried about you!" Yuui hurried to catch up to his twin as the prince moved with determination around in the stables.

"I told you already Yuui, there's no reason for you to be worried!" Fai hissed as the two brothers exited the stables, walking to the pastures where the horses were kept during the summer. Fai whistled softly for Himitsu, deaf to Yuui's pleads.

The dazzling white stallion came trotting over, his own twin, Yuki, following close behind. Fai climbed over the fence gracefully and saddled Himitsu, patting his neck fondly.

"Fai!" Yuui cried, exasperated. "This is madness!"

"Is it?" Fai cocked his eyebrow, smiling gently at Yuui after he mounted his horse.

"Of course it is! You're running off in the middle of the night to go live with the king of a foreign land!" Yuui latched onto Fai's arm desperately.

Fai gently shook him off. "It can't be helped, Yuui, I love him! Besides, there's no reason for me to stay. Ashura-ou obviously prefers you over me, so you will be the one to rule this country one day."

"Ashura doesn't favour me … it's just …" Yuui trailed off as Fai gave him a knowing look. "Oh Fai, how do you know it's love? You've only met him a few times, and the number of times you've talked to him is even fewer!"

"There are other things that can be done with lips besides talk," Fai grinned mischievously. "We decided long ago that I would join him once I had twenty-one years."

Yuui groaned. "Please tell me you didn't seduce the King of Suwa, Fai."

Fai just winked. "I'll be going now, Yuui. I'll see you again in a few months, when our Kings meet for some diplomatic talks, okay?"

"Fine." Yuui didn't like it, but he knew that Fai wouldn't change his mind now. "Good luck, Fai."

"Don't worry about me," Fai called out as he trotted out of the pasture, Yuui holding the gate open for him. "Just make sure that you and Ashura-ou don't get too naughty!"

Yuui blushed a deep red and could only stutter as his twin disappeared into the night.

Once Fai was out of sight, Yuui trekked back to the castle and fell into his soft bed, still somewhat shocked from Fai's big revelation.

"You better watch out, Kurogane-ou," Yuui muttered into his pillow. "Fai's overly fond of his secrets."

_Written April 4, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - For those of you who are curious about the status of Crimson and Sapphire - I have not abandoned them, but they've been low on my priority list for the past while. However, the past weekend, I managed to complete the next two chapters of Crimson ... So as soon as I can write Sapphire, they'll be updated. Thanks to all my readers out there!

Also, out of all the small drabbles and oneshots here, I think this one stands the best chance of getting a sequel (so far). Stay tuned? ;D


	11. Superstition

**11.30 Superstition**

Kurogane was not one for fairytales.

He did not like "once upon a time".

He did not believe in "happily ever after."

And yet, when the esteemed warrior Kurogane somehow found himself pinned beside the waterfall in the lush forest, he had little doubt about what it was that was holding him down.

"Damn fairy," Kurogane spat at the fair-haired, fair-skinned creature above him. "Let me go!"

The fairy only widened his sapphire eyes and gazed at him with mock innocence. "But it's so rare that anyone manages to trap Kuro-chan! I should enjoy it while it lasts, right?"

"MY NAME IS KUROGANE!" The warrior was the opposite of the fairy: his skin was tanned from long hours spent training in the sun, his hair black, his very appearance advertising how tough he was, while the fairy looked like a good breeze would blow him over.

"I know!" More fey were appearing now, peering down at Kurogane from their various perches on the trees above him. "Everyone in the forest knows about Kuro-puu!"

"Well, how come I've never heard of you?" Kurogane growled.

"But you knew what I was!" The blond pointed out, giving Kurogane a light slap for his idiocy.

"That's because you're just like in the stories …" Kurogane muttered.

"Well then, Kuro-rinta, do you know what it means when I do this?" The magical being leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurogane's.

Rather than recoiling, Kurogane felt himself being drawn in, deepening the kiss … until he felt the other being wretched away.

"Fai!" Another fairy, one that looked the exact same as the first one, scolded gently. "You know you shouldn't be putting him under compulsion!"

Fai pouted. "I wasn't, I swear! But look at him! Isn't he just so sexy?"

His brother, as Kurogane assumed, rolled his eyes, and then proceeded to drag Fai away.

"Wait!" Kurogane yelled, halting the two as they entered the trees. "I also heard … that if a fairy kisses you, then you're his forever."

"That's only a superstition, Kuro-rin." Fai barely looked at him.

Crossing the distance between them in a few powerful strides, Kurogane pulled Fai out of his brother's grasp and captured him in a kiss again.

"I don't care," he growled.

He thought he felt the fairy's smile.

_Written April 4, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - Could have been developped a lot more .. may be coming back to this idea ^^

_Sapphire_ and _Crimson_ have been updated (finally)!


	12. Fantasy

**12.30 Fantasy **

"Rawr," Fai said to himself in the mirror. "I'm a kitty."

He tried growling, purring, snarling, meowing, and even hissing. At last, his brief amusement spent, Fai leaned back on the edge of the bathtub and stared moodily at his reflection.

He was currently only wearing a shirt of Kurogane's that he had stolen many worlds ago. The first time he had poked his head out of the bathroom in it, he had received a neutral grunt as a response and had taken it as a sign of approval.

Taking a strand of hair and idly twirling it once or twice, Fai began the usual routine.

_My hair is too dull and too wispy._

_My eyes are too dazed looking and such a boring shade of blue._

_I'm too skinny; you can see all of my ribs._

_I'm way too pale to look good._

And so it went on and on, until Fai was done criticizing every part of his body.

He stared down at his tightly clasped hands (_artist's hands, perhaps the only half-decent thing about me_) and wished hopelessly that he was beautiful.

* * *

"Kurogane-san?" A quiet knock on the door startled Kurogane out of his reverie.

When the knock came again, more insistent this time, Kurogane got up off the bed and cast a last glance at the bathroom, where he had spent the last fifteen minutes watching Fai twist and turn and frown at himself in the mirror.

_Now there's a beautiful man,_ Kurogane thought.

_Worthy of any fantasy._

Of course, he punished himself severely for thinking that as he opened the door.

_Written April 5, 2010_

**A/N** - Shorter than I would have liked, but it's tough describing Fai as ugly. XD


	13. Test

**13.30 Test**

"Kuro-chan!"

"Kuuuuuuuo-rin."

"Kuro-pu, Kuro-tin, Kuro-mu, Kuro-chii, Kuro-pyon, Kuro-"

Kurogane was determined not to give in.

No matter how much the blond poked and prodded.

No matter how many different ways his name was mutated.

No matter how many fake tears were shed and fake threats were uttered.

Kurogane was determined that Fai would not get a reaction out of him today.

He sat perfectly still in his chair as the mage made ridiculous faces at him.

He sat perfectly still in his chair as the mage meticulously drew in every single page of his favorite manga, right in front of him.

He sat perfectly still in his chair as the mage disappeared for a quarter of an hour, to return with a tub of icing that he smeared all over Kurogane's face, hair, and clothes.

Kurogane was determined, but there were some things that could not be helped.

He couldn't help a tiny twitch of surprise when Fai leaned in and kissed him smack on the lips, sucking on his bottom one in particular.

He couldn't help the small growl that sounded in his throat when Fai started licking all the icing off of him, giggling all the while.

He couldn't help the subtle tensing of muscles here and there to insure that Fai would not succeed when he started tugging at Kurogane's shirt, trying to take it off.

It was all just a test, after all.

And Kurogane was determined to pass it.

_Written April 6, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - Fai would be so much fun as a friend. XD ('s "Insert horizontal ruler" really does not like me these days. What did I do wrong? D:)


	14. Tease

**14.30 Tease**

Fai used to really love teasing Kurogane.

He used to love seeing the anger spark in those blood red eyes, used to love knowing that he could cause such a strong reaction in someone who usually sulked in a corner with a disapproving air.

It might even be said that Kurogane didn't really mind being teased by Fai, that he wasn't really angry with the mage every time he said something deliberately to antagonize him.

But there was a time when Fai didn't tease Kurogane, a time when Kurogane truly was angry.

"Stop that." Fai was rather surprised to hear Kurogane snap at him suddenly from across the room. Glancing over, he saw that the ninja's dark eyes were boring into him with disgust.

"Stop what, Kurogane?" In a way, Fai both hated and loved the taste of Kurogane's name on his tongue. Here in Infinity, even though they were worlds away from Tokyo, he could make sure that Kurogane knew he had not been forgiven just by something as simple as his name.

"Stop your humming; it's irritatingly cheerful," Kurogane demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"It's always better to be cheerful than depressed, Kurogane," Fai let a small smile pull at his lips, knowing that it would only serve to anger Kurogane further, before turning away.

Despite all the time they had spent together, willingly or not, Fai was surprised by the heavy blow Kurogane dealt him to the back of his head.

Sprawled on the floor, Fai looked up at Kurogane and rubbed his head. "That was low of you."

"No more than you deserved," Kurogane retorted, his fury barely kept in check. "I wish you would just wipe that sickening smile off your face, once and for all …"

"No can do, Kurogane," Fai kept his voice light.

Kurogane snarled furiously and advanced, locking his arms on either side of Fai and lowering his face to the vampire mage's.

Fai eyed Kurogane for a moment before impulsively kissing him, letting go of all his worries for a brief instant as he enjoyed the feeling of rough lips against his own …

**SMACK.**

Fai lifted his hand to his cheek.

"Don't be such a f**king tease all the time," Kurogane warned. "Don't pretend to care, before dancing away with that ridiculous smile of yours. Don't lead people on, only to turn away when you don't need them anymore. I'm sick of it!"

Fai lowered his eyes and fled, Kurogane's accusations following him as the rift between the two men grew with each new misunderstanding, with each hurtful word and action that echoed between them.

_Written May 9, 2010_

**A/N** - Another one that I rather like. Reviews please? :3

I keep on meaning to update one of these a day until I catch up to where I'm at now, but it always slips my mind D:


	15. Storm

**15.30 Storm **

The first raindrops begin to fall, slowly plummeting towards the earth, rushing to the moment where they would crash into hard pavement, green grass, or silky skin, shattering and splitting into a million shards.

A blond weaves his way through the dirty streets, deftly dodging cars and beggars, intent on getting to his destination.

"Please mister, have a heart, give me just a lil' somethin', just enough for a piece o' bread …"

"Please, kind sir, my sister's sick, coughin' day n' night, anything will do …"

But the man had long ago closed off his heart to the pleas of unfortunate children.

And so he walks on.

As the rain crescendos into a roaring downpour, the slim figure continues to slip between squat, grimy buildings, always walking towards his designated target.

Reaching at last the tall cold building, he slips inside without a second glance at the imposing décor and quickly ascends the steps to the top floor, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he mounts stair after stair.

He makes quick work of the lock on the door, picking it with skills acquiring from years of jobs like this, and enters the penthouse silently. He crosses the large living room to approach the bedroom of a man he might have liked to call his lover, once upon a time.

Fumbling slightly with sheath, he sets the tip of the stiletto blade against the dark haired man's throat. Hesitating slightly, his hand seems to waver uncertainly, but before long his gaze hardens again and he leans forward.

The blond gently brushes his lips against the others. He keeps the knife steady as his target opens his eyes and makes to get up in shock, stabbing himself on the blade. The assassin captures one last bloody kiss as the life fades from those eyes he used to lose himself in.

As he walks back the way he came, the beggars shied away him, scared, no doubt, by the blood still dripping from his lips and his right hand.

Without a backwards glance, Fai walks away from the man that shattered his world with only a few words, breaking him into a million shards that couldn't be put back together again.

He embraces the feeling of the rain caressing his skin, smoother and gentler than Kurogane had ever been.

_Started April 6, 2010_

_Finished May 9, 2010_

**A/N** - Again, I rather like this one (I feel like I'm just complimenting myself now. XD) Please, ignore my arrogance and tell me if I'm wrong. Reviews are love!

Also, 's "insert horizontal ruler" has completely abandoned me T.T


	16. Strawberries

****

**16.30 Strawberries**

"Come on everybody! We're finally here!" Fai called out cheerfully. Everyone on the bus let out shouts of excitement as they dismounted.

"Tomoyo-chan, make sure you don't lose that camera!" Yuui smiled at her and obligingly waved at the video camera.

"Don't worry, Yuui-sensei." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I'm planning to get plenty of good footage of those two." She nodded her head at Syaoran and Sakura, who were walking ahead.

Yuui threw his head back and laughed. When Fai looked at him quizzically, he just shook his head. Not about to be denied any amusement, his twin flounced over. "What is it?"

"I bet Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan are really looking forward to spending this day together, huh?" Yuui chortled.

Fai giggled, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "No doubt about it. I hope they have a good time together …" He trailed off thoughtfully. "Say Yuui, how about we arrange a little game?"

"Alright," Yuui agreed once Fai had whispered his plan into his ear. "Let's do it!" He raised his voice over the chatter of the students. "Attention! Everyone, as you all already know, we're here at this strawberry farm to pick fresh berries for my class tomorrow. Fai-sensei and I have decided to have a little competition – whoever picks the most and the best strawberries will be Strawberry King or Queen, and they'll get to choose their Queen or King. Along with this title, I'll give private lessons to the winner, so if there's someone you're looking to impress …"

"… you better get picking!" Fai finished off with an exaggerated wink. Lowering his voice again to a normal volume, he chuckled. "Looks like Syaoran's pretty determined; he's already several meters ahead of everyone else."

Sure enough, Syaoran was picking strawberries with the single-mindedness and hard working ethics he was known for. He would study each one with a frown, evaluating its form, and if he deemed it respectable enough it would get placed with care into his basket.

At the end of the day, Syaoran was by far the one with the most and the best strawberries. With the typical Fai level of enthusiasm, he was crowned Strawberry King.

"Time to pick your Queen!" Fai announced giddily. "Whoever will it be?" He shot Yuui a knowing look. Tomoyo had her camera trained on Syaoran's face, which was steadily becoming more and more red by the moment.

"Ummm … S-Sakura-chan …?" Syaoran stuttered. "Will you be my queen?" Sakura let out a little squeak and clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Really?" she asked, blushing cutely. When Syaoran nodded mutely, she stumbled onto the stage and accepted the crown that Yuui had made earlier. Still embarrassed, she turned to Syaoran and smiled shyly. "Arigato, Syaoran-kun! I'm honored to be your queen." She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They were seen the next day eating an extravagant strawberry cheesecake together.

_Started June 28, 2010_

_Finished July 3, 2010_

****

**

* * *

**

****

A/N -

Just to clarify, this is in the Horitsuba universe. It was inspired by the episode of CCS where they go strawberry picking and she gets the LOCK card, I believe? 


	17. Weapon

**17.30 Weapon**

"No! You have to always maintain control; never let your emotions get the better of you!" Kurogane shouted, when Syaoran fumbled yet again with his sword.

When Syaoran made yet another mistake, Kurogane shook his head. "Kid, do you need a break?"

Naturally, Syaoran protested and insisted that they continue with the lesson.

Kurogane sighed, exasperated. "Your problem isn't your lack of determination; if anything, your problem is your overload of determination. You keep on going even though you're tired, even though you know you'll make more mistakes and won't learn as well if you're tired."

Syaoran dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kurogane-san. I just want to learn how to fight … I need to learn how to fight so I can protect Sakura-hime."

"You won't help her if you drop dead of exhaustion." Kurogane clasped his hand on his pupil's shoulder and steered him back towards the Cat's Eye Café. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

"Don't you need a break too?" Syaoran asked respectfully.

"Nah, I have to go fetch the idiot after." Kurogane changed the subject back to their lesson. "As I was saying before, you must never let emotions take over – anger will cloud your judgment, grief will slow you down, happiness will make you overconfident and so more prone to mistakes. When you fight, you must empty yourself of emotions so that you fight unburdened, with only your sense of purpose to guide you. Only like this can you achieve your goals and defeat enemies others would have said unconquerable."

Syaoran nodded his head in understanding. "I'll do my best, Kurogane-san." Having reached the door of the café, he went inside to greet Sakura. Kurogane turned around and headed out back into the pleasant park, searching for the mage.

"Kuro-chan!" Fai squealed as he appeared out of nowhere and approached Kurogane. Normally, he would have skipped towards the ninja, but his injury prevented him from doing so. "Is it time for me to go back already?"

"Sakura has been working hard all day; she deserves some help. Not all of us have wasted away a day," Kurogane growled disapprovingly.

Fai just shrugged it off and smiled. "Speaking of which, how was your lesson with Syaoran-kun?"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Kurogane saw Fai smirk and knew his suspicions had been confirmed. "Then you already heard what I said."

"What you told him on the walk back was very profound," Fai informed him mischievously. "But I have a question for Kurogane-sensei …"

"What is it?" Kurogane asked gruffly, fully expecting an idiotic question from an idiotic mage.

"What about love?" Fai had an indecipherable glint in his eyes. "Isn't love the greatest weapon of all?"

Kurogane was speechless when Fai kissed him.

_Written July 3, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - Er, this takes more or less in Outo, but it makes more sense if you assume that Kurogane and Fai already have a relationship of some sort o.O


	18. Beach

**18.30 Beach**

"Go home, kid," Kurogane ordered his young student. Syaoran bowed his obediently and left, no doubt hurrying home to Sakura. Kurogane stayed, sitting on the floor and attentively cleaning his sword.

After nearly an hour, he heard two sets of footprints approaching his door. He looked up to see Syaoran once again stepping into room with a pretty brunette girl trailing behind him.

"I told Syaoran he was foolish for leaving you here," Sakura declared. She led a humbled Syaoran to stand nearly right in front of Kurogane. "Today, of all days, you should not be left to fall asleep alone."

"Don't worry about me," Kurogane growled. "Just go and rest. I'm fine."

Sakura shook her head stubbornly. "You did so much for me, Kurogane-san, during the journey. I can't just stand by and let you suffer alone. We all miss him too; we understand your pain."

Kurogane stood up suddenly. "No. You don't know what it's like, princess, and I would never wish it upon you for Syaoran to die so that you might feel what I feel." He left the room, leaving the two young adults to stare after him. He strode into his room and grabbed a bottle of sake, then left without glancing at the calendar that hung from his wall.

He knew today's date; how could he not?

Kurogane saddled up his warhorse and rode out of the palace residing at Nihon's heart, urging his stallion to a gallop that took him far out of the city and to the coastline. Leaving his mount to walk by himself, he strode along the beach and watched the moonlight flicker, broken, on the waves.

It was the day exactly one year after he had last been here, with Fai by his side. He remembered perfectly the way the blond had looked back over his shoulder at him lounging on the beach; Fai had laughed and called for Kurogane to join him in the water.

He could still recall the way his smile had faded after a few moments, as if it had simply been too much trouble and too much effort to hold it in place. He remembered frowning and snapping at the mage to not look so damn depressed all the time and then diving into the water after him.

Fai had greeted him in the water, pressing his lips to Kurogane's in a kiss.

It had been their last one.

Kurogane thought of the quiet way Fai had whispered 'I love you' in his ear before giving him a look so full of sorrow that it haunted him nearly every night. He had watched Fai turn away, unsure of what exactly the other man had meant by that and how to respond. Fai had swum out even further, his perfect form glowing in the moonlight.

Kurogane remembered perfectly how he had watched Fai dive down, only to panic when the mage hadn't resurfaced.

They never found his body.

Kurogane had never gotten the chance to respond.

_Written July 29, 2010_

* * *

**A/N** - I got ranted at by my beta for ages about how I made a nice, fluffy, happy prompt like BEACH into something angsty (she still hasn't let it go, nearly a month later). I do feel kind of bad ... but this was just begging to be written. This is AU-ish; it assumes that after their journey is over, everyone settles with Kurogane in Nihon (why Nihon? I dunno. It just happened ^^')


	19. Lost

**19.30 Lost **

Fai D. Fluorite had seen and done many things that might have been considered unspeakable by some, from the brutal torture of Celesian prisoners to dragging dead bodies to form a pile on which he could hopefully climb up on.

His memory was better than most; despite having lived longer than normal, truly mortal men, Fai still remembered being a child, still a twin; he still remembered growing up and studying in the vast libraries of Ruval; he still remembered his discovery of alcohol and his discovery of his healing smile.

Fai's path in life had been suddenly jerked and yanked in multiple direction, until he had found himself in the company of four travelling companions, four travelling companions that he lied to from the beginning, if only by withholding the truths that he knew.

Along the path of life, the magician had already lost many things – his childhood, which was buried amongst the dead bodies in that dreadful tower; his twin, the real Fai from who he had borrowed his name; Ashura, his king, his father figure, his lover; his homes, both Valeria and Celes alike. He had lost his faith in love, as well as in hope, in happiness, and in wishes.

But somewhere, while dimension hopping, Fai had allowed himself to become attached again, even while knowing that the knowledge he withheld would be the end of any happiness he could create with them. He took a gamble that what he gained would be more than what he lost – of course, he failed to consider that the more he gained, the less he was willing to accept that he might lose it all.

For somewhere in the journey between the worlds, Fai had lost who he was. He was no longer a greatly abused but still innocent child trapped in a tower removed from the flow of time, nor was he a robot like shell that existed only to give back what he had taken from his twin: life. He was not an adult in the body of a teenager, who studied constantly under Ashura's guidance, striving to please him, nor was he a learning mage frustrated with his lack of healing magic. He was no longer a savior that didn't know how to smile, nor was he someone who could easily summon a smile to cover up unease.

Fai had changed, with the help of the four, in particular due to the ninja with burning red eyes that kept on pressing and pressing, even when he was repeatedly shoved away.

Fai had lost himself along the way, slowly shedding his old skin for new. Everything from his beliefs to his eye to his blood had been taken away and warped and changed and then returned. Even his brother's name had become his own, although his original name still lingered in memories that could not be erased.

Kurogane told him that he had made progress, that he had come far. Kurogane told him that he could never forget that despite all that he had lost, he had also gained. Kurogane told him that even if everyone else had left, he would always be there, and Fai had been so bold as to believe him.

He had changed, reborn from his ashes like the immortal phoenix that rises and rises again.

He had lost, but he had gained.

But it was a Pyrrhic victory nonetheless.

_Written July 3, 2010_

* * *

**A/N - **Wow, this has been neglected for so long ... Sorry! I think I uploaded all of these chapters to LJ and promptly forgot about them on ff D:

Er ... reviews? Much love for my readers XD


End file.
